


like it like that

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Gentle Sex, Pidge likes how heavy Hunk is, Sappy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, idk if thats a kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: “Doing good, sweetheart?”Has she ever told him that she loved when he called her by those cute, annoying pet names? It really made her heart melt.“Feels good.” She sighed against his skin, melting even more when he ran his thumb across her lips and pulled her in for a kiss.---Together they try a new kink, and maybe kind of fall in love even more afterwards.





	like it like that

**Author's Note:**

> yet another prompt from tumblr!
> 
> _anonymous asked:_  
>  I thought i sent u a prompt for the follower extravaganza but obviously not!! I'm good at imagining things lmao,, how's some hot Hidge with size Kink and maybe some asphyxiation? Maybe Hunk goes on top and uses his weight to take her breath and fucks her slow but splits her wide idk,,,

Pidge mewled against his fingers, precariously balancing herself on his thigh so that he could caress her in the ways he knew she liked. They sat on the edge of the bed, Hunk holding her up with his fingers splayed entirely across her back, and Pidge was so aroused that she was dripping across his legs.

He teased her for the greater part of an hour, running the tips of his fingers all across her skin, mapping every goosebump that appeared in their wake.

She’d promised she wouldn’t rush him this time, so she just had to sit there and endure the slow torture instead of getting the life fucked out of her like she wanted. Which was honestly… not as bad as she was expecting.

Hunk ran his palm across her chest, grazing her hard nipples with one swipe, and she buried her reddened face in his neck.

Not bad at all.

“Doing good, sweetheart?”

Has she ever told him that she loved when he called her by those cute, annoying pet names? It really made her heart melt.

“Feels good.” She sighed against his skin, melting even _more_ when he ran his thumb across her lips and pulled her in for a kiss.

As he made her swoon, his fingers trailed between her legs to cup her mound, slowly pressing against every spot he knew would drive her mad with need. It took a bit of positioning, but soon she was rocked back, suspended by nothing but his hold, with her legs spread as wide as they could.

She felt herself flush, and Hunk pressed a few more kisses against her face. “Ready?”

At the question, she immediately perked up. “Finally!”

Unfortunately for her, he wasn’t ready to immediately sink himself into her and ride her until the cows came home. Instead, he slipped one of his fingers in, rolling her clit with his free thumb, and kept her like that until her wetness was pooling in the palm of his hand.

More than once, she nearly slipped from his hold by impatiently thrusting her hips to meet his finger. He punished her each time by slowing his pace until he was barely _touching_ her. It was an endless, infuriating feedback loop, and she couldn’t seem to break out of it.

Not until _he_ decided that she was prepped enough. He slipped in another finger, and her toes curled. They were always a bit of a stretch, his fingers. His palm dwarfed her entire hand, and she wasn’t sure how he hadn’t broken her already, but she loved every minute of it.

“ _Hunk_.” She griped, only to squeal and hold on tight when he twisted around to drop her onto the bed.

“I’ve got you.” He promised, grinning at her bewildered expression. He loomed over her, though he probably didn’t mean to, and she shivered at the shadow he cast over her body. She watched as he began to stroke himself, still two fingers deep inside of her, and she reached up to play with her nipples while she waited.

It didn’t take long for him to reach full hardness, and he slid her down the bed by her ankles to press himself against her opening. In her eagerness, she sat up on both of her elbows to watch the display.

“You sure you’re ready?” He said, a nervous hand coming to rest against her collarbone.

Soon, his strong fingers would be pressing down on her neck, taking her breath away just like his kisses did, and she _knew_ she’d probably get addicted to the feeling if they weren’t careful.

“I’m ready.” She promised, laying back again. The resulting silence was comfortable, trusting, and— above all else— full of love. How corny.

He pressed in, oh so _slowly_ , and she could feel every thick inch as he stretched her even more than his fingers did.

He stopped when only about half of him was seated snug inside, and already her toes were curling. “You good?”

“ _Yes_.” She hissed. “I’ll tell you when I’m not. Just _fuck me_ already.”

He smothered his laugh against the mop that was her messy, sweaty hair, lifting one of her legs to press the rest of the way in.

In this position, she could hardly breathe. His belly pressed down on her, though he made sure not to crush her with his complete weight, and she was just lucky she was flexible enough to even _attempt_ to do this with him.

It felt… absolutely _incredible_. No matter which was she twisted or turned, she was pressed down heavy by nothing but him. Her chest heaved as he pulled out, testing the waters, and she nearly sobbed as he pushed back in.

She clung to him tight, pleading words lost to her breathless moans, and he fucked her faster.

Somehow, while she was overwhelmed by what he was doing to her body, he lifted her other leg to join the other over his shoulders. (Well, as close as they could get with how short they were.)

This way, she was bent in half entirely, feet nearly above her head as he pressed in hard, keeping her from sliding across the bed with a heavy hand on her shoulder.

One of her own hands rested across the back of her thigh, helping to keep them in place. Every thrust knocked the wind out of her, and he hadn’t even pressed down on her throat yet!

Every so often, he would hold himself _deep_ inside. So deep she was sure she’d be able to feel him if she pressed her hands against her stomach, and that only had her grinding against him, trying for _more_.

Hunk smiled, dragging his lips across her neck. “Greedy.”

She hummed her agreement, knocking their heads together to steal his mouth in a kiss.

They moved together, slow and steady. He was gentle, but _hard_ (but also soft?), and the conflicting emotions had her dizzy. Or maybe that was because he’d finally pressed his hand against her throat. His entire palm wrapped around the front of her neck, and there was an intense heat everywhere he touched.

She arched into it, and he very lightly squeezed.

Pidge would later (much, much later) be _extremely_ embarrassed at how quickly she came just from that. How her entire body went rigid, as he continued his slow, deep, heavy thrusting into her as she cried out her orgasm, choking on the sounds under his weight.

He lifted himself off of her, and she almost whined at the loss, allowing her legs to flop uselessly to either side of his waist. Then, he lifted her by the hips and— the image he painted for her, with his sappy, loving gaze and his needy thrusts, had her beaming up at him. She was sweaty, tangled in her own hair, and panting like she’d just ran a marathon, and she was _perfect_.

Hunk came inside, and… he might have fallen even more in love with her. If that were even possible.

He collapsed beside her, and she laughed at his awestruck expression. Her fingers strayed to her collarbone, but he hadn’t squeezed tight enough to bruise her there, unfortunately. Something to suggest for next time.

“You’re heavy.” She stated, matter-of-factly.

Hunk snorted, swiping his hand across his face. “You’re tiny.”

She reached for his hand, undeterred by the sweaty palm that awaited her. They squeezed their hands together tight and she turned to look at the ceiling, letting the aftershocks wash over her in time with her heartbeat.

Then, she turned her head to look at him. Hunk was mid-yawn, scratching at his belly with his free hand. He was just as sweaty as she was, but he was all soft versus her bones. She rolled over to lean against his shoulder, and her smile turned sappy as he hooked his arm around her, pulling her closer.

“I like us that way.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to check out my nsfw blog [here](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> my true kink is having characters fall in love as soon as they cum b/c that's The Dream (tm)


End file.
